


No One's That Powerful

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [142]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Attempted Assault, F/M, female jaden schwartz, non-descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Sit down,” Jaden told him as he turned the light on and locked the door, “Let me take a look at you.”“Are you sure you want to?” Brayden asked, doing as she asked and sitting down on the toilet as Jaden wet a couple paper towels, “He sort of knocked the handsome out of me.”“No one’s that powerful,” Jaden replied and Schenner grinned a little at the fondness in her voice.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz
Series: Tumblr Prompts [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 8





	No One's That Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time

Brayden scanned the bar. It was his turn to be on Jaden Duty. Before his trade, that position tended to rotate. She could definitely handle her alcohol so that wasn’t exactly the worry. The worry was that she was small. And she tended to attract jackasses - she always had (Brayden had played the boyfriend role when they went out after games way before they actually got together).

So when he sees her practically cornered against the bar, he’s on his feet before even he’s aware of it. And when he sees the man grab her arm and start pulling toward the back of the bar, acting for all the world like her struggles were nothing - although considering his bulk and her size, it probably did feel like nothing.

When he finally caught up with them, he had Jaden shoved against the alley wall and was laughing as she struggled against his bulk. 

And Brayden didn’t even think about it before he tackled the asshole to the ground, throwing a punch and letting his instincts take over. He was thankful he knew he could take a punch as he got several hits to the head, but his hits were harder and eventually the guy couldn’t take anymore and shoved him off before running out of the alley.

Brayden stood up, wincing as he brought his hand up to his forehead and found blood.

“You okay?” he asked, looking over at Jaden.

“Seriously?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached his side.

“I’m your Knight in Shining Armor, babe,” he smiled down at her, “I always got your back.”

“Well, thank you,” Jaden went up on her toes to kiss his cheek before pulling him back inside to one of the bathrooms.

“Sit down,” Jaden told him as he turned the light on and locked the door, “Let me take a look at you.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Brayden asked, doing as she asked and sitting down on the toilet as Jaden wet a couple paper towels, “He sort of knocked the handsome out of me.”

“No one’s that powerful,” Jaden replied and Schenner grinned a little at the fondness in her voice. As she started dabbing at the cuts she said, “That was a stupid move. You could have gotten hurt.”

“Not as bad as you could have if I didn’t do anything.” Schenner wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her stomach as he looked up at her, “Don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. You’re kinda my favorite person in the world.”

“Sap,” Jaden replied lightly, “You’re kinda my favorite person in the world, too. After Borts.”

And Brayden huffed out a laugh at that, kissing her stomach because it was there before letting her step away to get more wet paper towels, “Even when I’m all beat up?”

“It gives you a bit more of a rugged look,” Jaden smiled.

“I don’t always have a rugged look?”

“More of a boy-next-door, parents-love-you look.”

“Well, that’s good. I would hate for your parents to have hated me for all these years.”

Jaden laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Come on, handsome, let’s go back to our team.”

“Are you okay?”

“It’s not the first time an asshole has gotten handsy with me,” Jaden replied, brushing past that it WAS the first time she had gotten dragged off, “Thank you, Bray.”

She kissed him chastely before pulling him up and back out into the bar. 

And Brayden knew that what had happened, and what could have happened, would come crashing down on her eventually - and he would be there to catch her when it did - but for the rest of the night, he would keep her under his arm and in his line of sight the rest of the night.


End file.
